


You Been Hittin' the Whiskey Again?

by talia_ae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike writes a letter back to Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Been Hittin' the Whiskey Again?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current music:** | my heroes, kimya dawson  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[b:tvs: buffy/spike](http://tashlae.livejournal.com/tag/b:tvs:%20buffy/spike), [drabble:b:tvs](http://tashlae.livejournal.com/tag/drabble:b:tvs)  
  
  
_ **you been hittin' the whiskey again? (more buffy!drabble!)** _

sequel to this one:  [just come on home](http://tashlae.livejournal.com/2925.html)

 

Dear Buffy,

I got your letter.  Don't know how, especially since there was no address written on it, just Spike  William the Bloody   William Pratt Stupid bleached blond vampire who never believes anything I say  Spike (somewhere in the universe).

That last one's more than a bit maudlin, pet.  You been hittin' the whiskey again? 

Anyway as to how I got the letter, I'm suspecting divine intervention in the form of Willow and Dawnie.  Give them hugs for me, yeah?

Anyways:  I'm coming as fast as I can Buffy.  There's some business with Angel and the law firm of evil, but we'll get it all sorted out fast as we can. I'm not half bad with plans, and I've been good at saving people when I try it.

You saved me, you know, and I suspect I saved you a little. Though being smacked around hurts.

I'm on the same earth as you, love.  Same dimension, the one with spicy wings and Jack Daniels.  I may be on the other side of the earth, and I may not, but I'll track you down- unless you find me first.

And yes, Buffy.  That's a challenge.

Love, Spike (the bloody awful poet).


End file.
